Perseus the strongest being in existence
by Miz10
Summary: What happens when Perseus wasnt born a demigod but still has the same parents?, What happens when Perseus starts attracting monsters at the age of 3?, What happens when Percy is all grown up and is known as the strongest being in existence?, I don't know you will have to find out. What happens when Percy is betrayed by everybody except a certain love goddess PERODITE
1. The beginning

**hello I'm miz14 and this is my story but I do not own pjato or hoo, enjoy**

 **Third person pov**

It was 3am on a cold stormy night, the date was may 21, 2008. The day Perseus Jackson was born.

 **poseidon pov**

I was sitting there in the hospital waiting room about to drift off into the realm of Morpheus when I heard a pained scream I thought it came from the direction of my future sons mother so I immediately got up and ran towards her I stepped in the room all hell broke loose, Sally was sitting there in the hospital bed with her legs propped in a position I haven't seen her in since the night we made Percy. She was screaming"get this damn baby out of me" so I immediately rushed over to her to try to soothe her since I could tell she was about to give birth. I grabbed her hand and said "squeeze my hand as hard as you can when you feel pain" when the baby finally came out I was so glad that I'm a god otherwise I would of had to be in the hospital myself for dislocated fingers. When the doctors got done cleaning the blood off the baby and cutting the ambilical cord and wrapping a blanket around it they handed it to Sally and I asked her "what are we gonna name him" and she replied back "Perseus" "Perseus Jackson" and I said "and that's what he shall be called. Little did Sally know this will be the first and last day I will ever see him through childhood.

 **THREE YEARS LATER , SALLY'S POV**

It was may 21, 2011 Perseus's 3rd birthday. Three years since his dad left us, I knew he wouldn't be able to stay with us for long when Percy was born but I never thought he would leave the day Perseus was born. I looked over and saw Percy playing with his best friend annabeth. She was one of our neighbors daughter like Percy one of annabeth parents disappeared at birth, she was a short skinny little girl with blonde hair. What stood out most about her was her grey eyes, her father Fredrick says she gets it from her mother. I realized the kids were probably getting hungry so I said "kids time to come eat the cake and ice cream" immediately they all ran up to the kid table trying to get spots before they all were gonna and sadly Perseus was the last one to the table and there were no more seats left. Luckily his best friend annabeth scooted over and said "you can sit with me Percy" so he gladly took the offer. When they were all settled in I was just about to cut the cake when a group of hellhounds and Cyclops busted through are front door I nearly had a heart attack. I shouted to all the kids "run downstairs and don't come out" when I checked that all the kids were gone I saw one left and it was my own son when I was about to say something I noticed his eyes were black on the outside and his pupils were gold and he had his hand up and he was whispering something when I remembered the group of monsters were still there I looked towards the house to see the monsters were close to coming outside to the backyard where me and Perseus were at as soon as they busted down the door that lead to the backyard I looked at Perseus to see him walking towards me with the same color in his eyes still whispering something when he was finally done a pillar of gold and black aura surrounded him which made the monsters stop dead in they're tracks. When the aura died down I looked at Perseus and saw he had 3 symbols on his hand a trident, a sun, and 2 swords interlocking. When the monsters recovered from the blinding light they started running towards him but as soon as one tried to grab him Perseus the monster turned into golden dust then a Cyclops tried to swing his club down on Perseus, Perseus stopped it with one finger and flicked it with such force it broke in half when the Cyclops realized what happens it was too late Perseus grabbed his enormous legged and picked the Cyclops up and slammed him on the ground by then the other monsters were already retreating. When I made sure they were out of sight I turned to look at Percy and saw he was unconscious little did I know we were being watched by multiple beings.


	2. The worst day of my life

**I DO NOT OWN PJATO OR HOO**

 **PLEAS REVIEW**

 **I WILL ALSO UPDATE EVERY DAY MAYBE TWICE A DAY**

 **I'm assuming since your reading this story you know about camp half blood and yada yada**

 **Also this is set after all the** wars

 **Enjoy**

 **13 years** later **Perseus pov**

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I groggily woke up to something banging on my door screaming "Perseus" I quickly got up to open and I was surprised to see Chiron I said "what can I do for you sir" he glumly said "you are called on by the Olympian council to go to the throne room immediately" the centaur said. I was quite surprised because I'm never summoned by the council and I don't see why they would call me there especially today since it's my 16th birthday so I just shrugged my shoulders thinking it was probably a surprise party planned by my girlfriend annabeth. So immediately after Chiron left i got dress in a casual outfit and headed to olympus.

 **percy pov, at olympus**

when I stepped foot in front of the council room door I tried practicing my best surprised but not surprised face sadly I sucked so I decided to just go in. When I stepped in the throne room I expected all of my close associates to jump out the shadows and say surprise but all I saw was the gods in there respective thrones when I started looking around I saw they all had pained expressions on there face so I asked them "what's wrong" and Zeus replied by saying "Perseus I'm sorry to say this but you are banned from olympus and camp half blood. To say I was in shock was an understatement I immediately asked why and Zeus replied by saying "Perseus we have been watching you since you were born" I immediately started shivering at the thought of Athena seeing all the things I've done with annabeth. Zeus continued on saying "Perseus do you know why monsters have been going after you ever since that day on your third birthday?" I replied by saying"no".Zeus replied by saying "Perseus you are no normal demigod, for example look at those three symbols on your right hand" he continued saying " the trident stands for your father, Poseidon the sun stands for the first being ever known to existence the sun primordial helix, and the 2 swords interlocking are the symbol of chaos helixes first son and creation". I immediately stood there in shock but then I asked "so why are these marks on my hand" Zeus replied by saying the trident is there because Poseidon is your father so you automatically have some of his traits and ability's but the other 2 symbols are there because when you were just born while your mom was asleep the two primordial's snuck into your hospital room and gave you both of their blessings". Zeus continued on "Perseus when a primordial gives you they're blessing they give you half of they're power so since you go two of the strongest beings known to existence blessings you are basically have the potential to become the strongest being in existence". When I say I was surprised it was a understatement but my thoughts were interrupted when Zeus said "your probably wondering why that same pillar of light has never happened again since your 3rd birthday, well the reason behind that is the same day when you were asleep all the Olympian gods teleported into your room to cast a seal on you to ensure you never became that powerful to overthrow all of olympus but we barely had enough energy to make the seal so even some miner gods faded away because the seal took to much power from them which caused them to fade". Zeus continued on saying "little did we know at that time that the seal would eventually break at 12am on your 16th birthday". I started saying "wait today is my 16th birthday" zeus started saying "and that is why we are about to do this" zeus snapped his fingers and all of the gods I'm the throne room accept zeus and Aphrodite appeared next to me and started pinning me down when I was about to ask my dad why is he doing this to me I came to realize he couldn't even look me in the eyes. When I started looking for zeus I saw him pulling a sword out of a sheath I immediately asked "what is that" zeus replied by saying it is olympus's sacredest treasure it's name is "the sword of the end" it can make any being in existence even helix fade and not be able to reform" said zeus when he was right in front of me by then I was in tears trying to break out of they're grasp that's when everything went black.

 **ooooooooh a cliffhanger what do you think happens read and review**

 **See you next time**

 **Miz14**


	3. The truth

**I do not own PJATO or hoo I just own the plot for this story**

 **Remember read and review**

 **Enjoy! :)**

 **Aphrodite pov, current time where I left off last chapter**

I almost came to tears when I saw zeus pull out the sword of the end, I knew that if even Perseus got a slight cut on him by that cursed blade he would immediately fade. All the other Olympians are probably wondering why I'm not helping them hold Perseus down but the reason is because I think I love that demigod/primordial ever since he was born I knew that he would be a stunning adult when he grew up so that's why I have been keeping a close eye on him since he was born and I might be the reason why some of his relationships ended. Back to what's happening I looked down at Perseus from my throne sobbing with heartbreak knowing that the only man I ever actually loved was about to die but that's when it happened I saw that Perseus went unconscious which made zeus stop and I started wondering what just happened then my question was answered when a pillar of pure destructive energy surged through the throne room probably all of olympus if it wasn't for the fact that we are gods I think we would of faded on the spot when I tell you my father's look was priceless I mean it but before I could enjoy the view Perseus eyes opened revealing the same eye color from 13 years ago. Then out of no where a scythe appeared in his hand then he somehow managed to swing it which cause all the Olympians to teleport to a safe distance when Perseus regained his composure all I saw was a flash of random colors go towards Ares and when the light reached him he realized it was Perseus but by then Perseus had kneed Ares in the gut so hard it mad him puke blood. Then he looked over at zeus with an expressionless face and started walking towards him before he could get to his destination hades teleported in front of him to try to placate him but Perseus just replied by saying in a demonic voice that rang with power "silly god you can't stop me" then he flcked hades forehead which caused hades to fly off of olympus. When Perseus finally appeared in front of zeus by time then zeus had already wet his pants right when Perseus was about to kill the king of gods two beings appeared in front of zeus and one stopped Perseus's scythe mid swing with his pointer finger then the other placed two fingers on Perseus's head and Perseus immediately fell unconscious when the two unknown beings turned around immediately the whole council bowed there heads and zeus said "lord chaos Lord helix what brings your visit to us" lord helix replied by saying "we are taking Perseus to the void where we will train him to his full potential to where he will become more powerful then the both of us combined, and you better be grateful we saved your sorry ass otherwise if that blade would of touched you the slightest bit you would have disintegrated instantly". And that brought a thought to Zeus's head he spoke out loud "no, you don't mean "the blade of the fallen" helix nodded his head to confirming Zeus's fear then zeus said "how did he of all beings get selected by the scythe that can kill even you with a cut as small as a paper cut". Chaos spoke up and said "the scythe requires a great amount of energy that on 10 living beings posses and Perseus is one of them and 5 of those beings are currently locked in my inescapable prison in my palace guarded by my personal guardian" zeus replied and said "how did you convince void himself to take a job such as a prison body guard" chaos said "because he knows he is one of the only one's who could stop them if they tried to escape". Before zeus could speak up lord helix spoke up and said chaos we do not have the time for small talk the temporarily seal we placed on him is gonna break some he is to strong for it to contain all of his power" then lord helix grabbed Perseus and teleported to who knows where and then lord chaos soon followed his example. I started to pity myself thinking about how I'm in love with one of the strongest living beings in existence and I probably won't ever see him again. I sighed and teleported to my palace before zeus threw a fit.

 **Zeus pov,current time**

When lord helix and lord chaos left all of olympus turned dark and the sky blazed with thunder I immediately yelled to myself in my most powerful voice " how does a mere son of Poseidon gets lucky enough to be blessed by two of the most strongest beings to ever live in all of existence" since I knew that no one was gonna answer me I was about to continued on but my wife Hera grabbed my arm and said "zeus you must calm down before you destroy all of olympus" and I was so filled with rage that I slapped her on her right cheek and teleported to my palace. When I reached my palace I went downstairs to my basement and when I saw the statue of me that I was looking for I grabbed the statues "you know where" and lifted it upwards and saw a button placed on top of the statues two gonads I immediately pressed the button and behind my statue a wall opened up and there it lay the weapon that no one knew I had I just stared at it with a evil gleam in my eye thinking to myself"now there is no one not even helix or Perseus will be able to stop me little did I know that the power Perseus displayed earlier was only 1/4th of Perseus's true untapped power.

 **Hope you enjoyed and p.s Perseus's scythe is know as one of the 10 cursed blades and the sword of the end is also 1 of them so since Perseus's blade is so op you understand why he cant use it to its full potential the whole story so instead I'm gonna take it down a notch and don't worry it still is gonna be op but Perseus can only use it to its full potential when he turns into primordial mode which will disinigrate any mortal who comes within 20 feet of him while it's active and yes he can use it for how ever long he wants but 1 hour of still having it activated equals taking away the smallest second of life from his lifetime but luckily he is immortal so it still doesn't matter so he still will be op but until next time miz10 oh and p.p.s yes he will eventually fight the people who are locked inside the prison guarded by void but I won't reveal they're identities until later on**


	4. Mission mankind

**HELLO MIZ10 HERE AGAIN ENJOY**

 **PERSEUS POV,10 YEARS LATER**

I immediately woke up to lord chaos swinging his sword down on my head but before it could touch me I stopped it with my thumb and pointer finger and saw lord chaos with a expression of shock and said "I really thought I would get you this time" and I replied"lord chaos we have been doing this for two years straight when will you learn your gonna have to do more then attack me while I'm sleeping to surprise me and as soon as I finished my sentence I flashed behind lord chaos with the curved part of my scythe on his neck and I whispered in his ear "checkmate". Then lord chaos started chuckling and admitted I won and I made my scythe return to its earings form and they immediately appeared on my ears then I said so any new for me today then lord chaos said "lord helix request a meeting in the throne room" then I nodded my head in understandment and led chaos turned around and teleported to the throne room. When he left i quickly put on my suit that was pitch black with glowing gold outlines that radiated power and teleported to the throne room.

 **PERSEYS POV,THRONE ROOM**

When I entered the throne room I saw a grieved expression on lord helix's face and immediately asked what is wrong then he said something I never thought I would hear in my immortal lifetime "order,spirit,loki,greed, and despair escaped from lord Chaos's prison they somehow managed to overthrow void and escaped but the worst part is they somehow managed to steal they're weapons back" then I gasped for air when I recovered lord helix continued on saying "as you know they now posses 1 of the 10 cursed blade since thty have 5 and you have 1 yourself and me and lord chaos have 1 each and 1 of the 2 left is owned by void". Then that got me to thinking and as if reading my mind (which he probably did) lord helix spoke and said "yes,the last cursed blade that was stolen is in the possession of the olympians and yes it is the same sword zeus was gonna kill you with, since I do not feel like going through the trouble of getting back and plus since they only have 1 I trust that they are smart enough to not try to use it against us". "We also found out that the 5 are planning to take over earth as a base and since the Olympian's rule earth the 5 are gonna go after them and we all know the Olympians wouldn't be able to beat 1 of the 5 alone that is why much to your displeasure I decided to send you to earth not to protect the Olympians but to protect mankind since there are other civilizations that need help I am I afraid I cannot assist you in this mission but I am sending lord chaos with you to aid you since the 5 are on there way to earth as we speak I decided to send you both today as soon as possible" said lord helix. Even though I hate the Olympians for what they did to me I know that if the Olympians fall that will be the end of the mortals on earth so I just nodded my head in understandment to the statement lord helix just said. Then lord helix said "lord chaos you may leave but Perseus I need to speak to you in private" then lord chaos just nodded his head and flashed out of the throne room when lord chaos was gone lord helix spoke to Perseus and said "Perseus I understand your on going back to those foolish Olympians but mankind needs you so that is why I am allowing you to kill any Olympian who stands in your way of your mission but makes sure if you do kill 1 of them that it is for a really good reason don't just do it out of hate Frome 10 years ago". I nodded having a certain Olympian in mind who I knew would eventually let his pride take over and cause Percy to kill him which made that the only thing Perseus looked forward on this mission. Then lord helix said " when you reach earth you must go to olympus and let them know of your arrival and the problem that is at hand then you are to wait until the 5 decide to attack then that is when you are to fight and hopefully win". I nodded my head in understandment and lord helix dismissed me but not before he wished me luck then I teleported to my chambers, since I only usually wear the suit I have on now I only packed a few necessaries and teleported to lord chaos's chambers and found him sitting there with a small suitcase ready to go so I started chanting a language that very few people including me know when I was done a portal appeared that lead to the front of the empire state building then I looked at lord chaos and gave him a weak smile which he returned and then we stepped through the portal.

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED THE CHAPTER EVEN THOUGH IT WAS KINDA SHORT BUT DONT WORRY I PLAN TO REACH THE 100K WORDS MARK BEFORE I START THINKING OF ENDING THE STORY OR STARTING A SEQUEL WITHOUT FURTHER ADUE GOODBYE AND P S DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**


End file.
